Alone We Can Do So Little
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Follows the events in Episode 12.10 "House Rules". So major spoiler for that. Tim decides he wants to be alone to deal with his grief. But will it work? Written as a thank you for our NFA 2014 Secret Santa fic exchange coordinator.


SPOILER ALERT: Follows the events in Episode 12.10 "House Rules".

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing related to NCIS. Just having a little fun with the characters.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alone We Can Do So Little<strong>

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

Timothy McGee sat in a low chair on the sand and gazed somewhat morosely at the blue ocean waves that continuously rolled in and crashed against the beach in foamy white bubbles. The roar of the waves blended with the babble of happy vacationers ebbed and flowed around him as he sat unmoving beneath a brightly-colored umbrella that offered some protection from the hot sun overhead. He absently dug his bare toes into the sun-warmed sand.

Suddenly in the stillness there came a voice louder than all the others. One he'd in no way expected to hear here of all places. "Hey, McVaycay! Guess who's here!"

McGee jerked at the sound of the voice. He quickly turned his head, his gaze zeroing in on Tony DiNozzo walking toward him wearing one of the absolute loudest—and ugliest—Hawaiian-print shirts he'd ever seen. The pink-and-yellow parrots and red flowers clashed mightily with the lime-green background. Tim's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"T-T-Tony!" he stuttered. "What—what in the world are you doing here?"

Tony pushed his sunglasses up on his head. "Wanted to make sure you were a-okay, partner."

Tim gaped at his fellow NCIS agent. "So you followed me all the way to Hawaii?!"

"Uh uh. WE followed you all the way to Hawaii." Tony grinned widely and pointed toward the hotel behind McGee.

McGee half turned in his chair and craned his neck slightly. He finally spied Gibbs and Ducky, also clad in Hawaiian-print shirts albeit more palatable than the one in which Tony was clad, and Abby, who made for quite a striking figure attired in a black bikini top and a black-and-white tie-dyed sarong. She had a red lei draped around her neck that matched the color of her lips. They all were standing on the small boardwalk leading from the hotel to the beach. Realizing that they'd been seen, Abby waved and the trio began to move toward him. Tim resisted the urge to rub his eyes as if they were a mirage he was merely conjuring.

When they reached him, Tim glanced between the trio and Tony with a questioning, if not shocked, expression. "What…how…that is…why?" Tim's voice trailed off and a puzzled frown furrowed his forehead.

"It was initially Abby's idea," Tony offered.

"Yeah," Abby interjected. "Timmy, we all know what a sad Christmas you just had, well, with your Dad passing and all." Abby wrapped an arm around Gibbs. "Then you flew off all alone to Hawaii at the last minute for R and R and I—we—well, we wanted you to know you're not alone."

"So Abby came up with half a plan and we all talked," DiNozzo added, "and those of us who could decided that we would take some vacation time..."

"And follow me to Hawaii?"

"Well, yeah…" Tony shifted from foot to foot. "It sounded like a good idea at the time."

Tim's gaze rested on each one of them in turn. "You know, you could have just called…"

Tony nodded. "Sure, we could have. But this seemed more…" He shrugged. "Sincere?"

"We certainly meant no offense, Timothy," offered Dr. Mallard. "It was a concerted effort amongst the team to physically demonstrate the sometimes unheralded merits of family. Even if said family is not related by blood. And while Jimmy and Breena and Ellie and Jake were unable to come, they send their most heartfelt convivial wishes." Ducky suddenly tapped an index finger to his temple. "That reminds me, I promised Mr. Palmer that I would bring their soon-to-be born child a souvenir."

"Even Gibbs thought it was a good idea," exclaimed Tony moving to stand next to Jethro. "And you know Gibbs, he hardly ever takes any vacation time. Right, Boss?"

Ignoring the enthusiastic shoulder bump given by his senior field agent, Gibbs studied Tim and said, "Look, Tim, I agreed to this trip with the simple thought that it might do us all some good to take this break and in turn it might help you while you grieve. That being said, if you still want to be alone, we made sure to be at the other end of the hotel and there would be no reason we have to interact. It's up to you."

"Uh…no, no Boss. It's okay. I mean, I'm just surprised. I really thought it would be good for me to just, I dunno, decompress—and grieve—on my own. So I came on this spur of the moment trip. But…but I've been here for two days already, and it's just…" Tim paused and shook his head. "It isn't as nice as I thought it would be, honestly." He took a deep breath. "Actually, it's good to see some familiar faces."

"So we can stay? I mean, we can, like, be together?" queried Abby.

Tim smiled his first genuine smile in weeks. "Yeah, Abby, of course."

"Yaaaaay! I'm so excited! I have a whole list of things we can do and see!" Abby bounced a little with excitement. She dropped down onto the edge of the lounge chair and threw her arms around McGee's neck.

"Perhaps you'll show me your list, Abigail. I remember this long ago trip with Mother…"

Tony clapped his hands together. "Well, now that that's all settled…" He dragged over another low- slung chair and plopped down, tipping his sunglasses back down on his nose. "I think we all need a little drink. I'll even buy the first round." Tony swiveled his head around looking for a waitress. "What'll you have, McGoo? I bet you like those little frou frou drinks, right? You know, the frozen ones with the little umbrellas…"

Ducky also pulled up a chair. He sat down and adjusted his hat. "I daresay, in this heat, a frou frou frozen drink sounds like a slice of Heaven, umbrella or no. Certainly a sight more satisfying than a slug of good Scotch, don't you agree, Jethro?"

"Make it an ice-cold beer and we've got a deal, Duck."

_**FIN**_


End file.
